Steven Universe: Gem Cousins
by ChipmunkFan1
Summary: Steven meets my gemsona and his older cousin, Jack Sparx. My original copy is on and I'm just seeing if someone would like this story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Original copy is on . Thought i could give it a try here just to see who likes it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Steven Wonders**

Steven, Connie, and Lion goes to the Big Donut as they saw Sadie talking on the phone.

"I know I have to, but I'm not going to be able to make it," Sadie sighs, "Okay, I'll check again with my boss to try to make it. Love you too, mom." Sadie hangs up the phone as Steven comes to the counter.

"Is everything okay, Sadie?" Steven asks.

"Yeah, it's just that my mom's sister is coming into town and she wants me to spend time with my two little cousins," Sadie replies.

"I didn't know you had an aunt," Connie says.

Sadie shrugs a bit, "Yeah, they kinda drifted apart after they moved out of my grandmother's place. So, anyway, what can I get for you two?"

"Hmm, I think I'll have a donut with sprinkles," Steven says.

"Chocolate glazed, please," Connie adds. Lion pushes his nose on the glass case of Lion Lickers.

"Ok, Lion, you can have one pack of Lion Lickers," Steven grabs the Lion Lickers and places it on the counter. Sadie was doing her counter thing as Connie saw a picture of Sadie's mom and aunt with Sadie and her cousins as kids.

"You guys look like a good family in this picture," Connie says.

"Yeah, I guess," Sadie responds, "Kinda wish they could visit more often than they already do." Steven starts to think what would it be like to have other family like Sadie. A few hours later, Connie was sleeping in Steven's bed as Steven covers his friend with a blanket and saw Lion snoozing like a harmless kitty. He was looking out to the stars and had some thoughts on his mind. The gem portal activates and Garnet saw Steven looking outside.

"Steven, you're up," Garnet says, "Is something wrong?"

"Garnet, did mom have a sister?" Steven asks.

"No, why?" Garnet asks.

"Well, I've been wondering if mom had other family and if she did, do I have cousins," Steven responds. Garnet grabs Steven and placed him on her lap as she sat down.

"Rose did have a brother, but she never saw him after the war. He stood beside your mother in battle, even if it meant never going back to Homeworld. He left into the stars in order to keep her and the Crystal Gems safe," Garnet says.

"So, I have an uncle?!" Steven eyes formed stars.

"Yes, and maybe someday you'll get to meet him," Garnet hugs Steven, "Now you should get some sleep." Steven nods as he covers himself on the couch as Garnet went to her room.

 _I have an uncle!_ Steven thought, _Oh my gosh! Okay, I'll sleep now and tomorrow I'll ask them if we can look for him!_ Steven couldn't sleep for an hour but then starts to get tired. A few hours later, there was a big crash that woke up Steven as he checks outside and saw some kind of clear crystal spikes on the beach. The portal opens with all three gems armed.

"Steven, what happened out there?!" Pearl freaks out.

"I don't know. I woke up and there's suddenly this kind of crystal on the beach," Steven says.

"It must have come from space and crash landed on the beach," Garnet suspecsd.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amethyst yells, "Let's bust it up!" She ran outside with the other gems following. Steven changes and heads outside as Connie got her sword and follows Steven.

Meanwhile in Beach City…

Greg was cleaning the windshield of his van as he hears the crash.

"Hey, what's that?" Greg looks over the beach.

"Hello, Gregory," a female voice calls from the back of his van. Greg looks and gasps.

"Sara?" Greg was shocked.

"Yes, it's me," Sara hugs Greg as he hugs back, "It's great to see you again…big bro."


	2. Chapter 2

Original copy is on . Thought i could give it a try here just to see who likes it.

* * *

 **New Gem in Town**

The Crystal Gems went near the crash site with the kids following behind. Everyone ducks near some rocks before something would happen.

"What could it be?" Steven asks.

"It could be another Homeworld Gem," Pearl says, "Peridot must have called for reinforcements."

"If she did, there would've been more of those crashes," Garnet replies.

"So, what should we do with it? Bust it up? Crush it into space dust? Or should we just throw it into the ocean and see if it hits Lapis and Jasper?" Amethyst kept asking.

"Um, guys? I know I'm new to this whole Gem thing, but should it be moving?" Connie looked at the crystal.

"Moving?" Garnet saw the crystal shaking.

Pearl got in front of Steven and Connie, "Steven, Connie, stay here."

"Aww, but we want to help," Steven protests.

"If whatever that thing beats me, then you can help," Garnet smiles. Steven and Connie smiles and nods as they hid behind the rock. The Crystal Gems got closer to the crystal as something smashes the top of it and a hand grabs the sides then lifted itself up. A boy emerges from inside and wipes off shards off his left arm. The Crystal Gems saw he had two gems on both of his hands.

"Did Homeworld send a Fusion Gem to attack Earth?" Pearl asks. The boy looked left and right and they got a good look at him. He was wearing black and red tennis shoes, black jeans with lightning decal near his knees, a red t-shirt with a lightning bolt across his shirt, a third gem on his heart judging by the gem shape his chest makes under his shirt as he wipes off the shards, black hair with bangs over his left eye, a single fang on his top left teeth, and ghost white skin.

"That's not a Fusion," Garnet says, "I don't know how, but I think that's a Gem." The boy jumps onto the beach and sticks his finger on his tongue. He then dips his finger in the sand then licks the finger.

"Oxygen levels are stable, water pH level is 7, and the sand contains the trail of at least five gem beings," the boy walks to the temple, "So, this is the home of Rose Quartz." Pearl blasts a laser at his feet.

"Who are you?! How do you know about Rose?!" Pearl demands.

"A mere traveler," the stranger bows, "And you must be the Crystal Gems, the three fearless Gems that stood by Rose Quartz in the war. Or should I say four, Ruby and Sapphire?"

Garnet gasps, "How did you…?"

"Enough talk! Fight now!" Amethyst charges.

 _Amethyst: Gem from a Kindergarten stationed on Earth. Weapon of Choice: Whip. Ambitious, acts before thinking, wants to prove to the other Gems she deserves to be on the team,_ the traveler thought as his eyes turn black with red iris, "Begin analysis." Amethyst does a roll attack as he steps to his right. She grabs her whip from her gem and tries to wrap the traveler up, but he grabs the whip and spins her till she let go. He kept the whip as she brought two more out. She tries to hit Jack but he kept moving like he was breakdancing rather than fighting.

"Analysis complete. Best weapons to use…" the traveler's eyes went back to normal as he brings out black claws with white edges with two lightning bolts making an "X" on the handles, "…claws." Amethyst wraps her whips around one of his claws and brings her whips up then down to do an energy surge attack. Before the the surge came, he rams the claws wrapped around into the sand and slashes the whips off with his other claw. He charges with one of the claws in the sand and made it come up to provide cover. He then grabs the cut ends of the whips then gets behind Amethyst. The surge struck back to her and was caught off-guard.

"Hey, that was not cool, dude!" Amethyst yells.

"How's this for cool?" the traveler deactivates his claws then places the whip he got from her between his three gems. The whip disappears and the traveler summons his claws again. This time, the claws were replaced with six whips. He spun both hands into circles until the six whips turned into two big ones, one on both handles. He uses one whip to grab her by the ankles and the other around her body. He spins around and threw her to a boulder with her still wrapped up.

She was struggling to get out as the traveler said, "I'll show you a real whiplash, Amethyst." He brings his hands up then down to unleash a black energy surge and knocks Amethyst unconscious as he calls his claws back to his hand gems.

"How dare you hurt her?!" Pearl charges with her spear.

 _Pearl: pure Gem from Gem Homeworld. Weapon of Choice: Spear. Organized of the highest quality, skilled in the ways of the blade, takes pride in protecting Rose Quartz's gem,_ the traveler's eyes went black again, "Begin analysis." Pearl charges and thrust forward as he flipped and lands behind her then sweep kicks behind her. She lands on her butt as she tried to get up. The traveler grabs Pearl and she thought he was going to throw her, but he got her back up while she was confused.

"An honorable warrior never attacks an opponent while he's down," the traveler backs up. Pearl swings her spear to him as he catches it under his arm then pulls it away to make it land on the sand. Pearl got two more spears and made ten Holo-Pearls.

"Analysis complete. Best weapons to use…" the traveler brings out two shields that had a red center, a black edge, and a white lightning bolt across them both, "…shields." He charges ahead and rams a few Holo-Pearls then lays the shields flat on his arms and spins to shred a few more. Pearl starts blasting her lasers from her spear as the traveler blocks them.

"Let me show you true firepower," he lowers his shields and grabbed the spear on the sand then places it in the center of his gems. He summoned his shields again and the edge of both shields had several of Pearl's spear tips. He threw one shield at Pearl as she ducks.

"Now that he missed…" Pearl charges as she saw the spear tips started to glow. She knew what came next and ducks as the lasers got past her.

"I knew you couldn't control my weapon," Pearl scoffs.

The traveler smirked, "Did you hear my shield crash or the lasers blast something?" Pearl realizes he was right. She looks behind her and the lasers went to the shield that was floating in the air.

"Let's see how you like it, Pearl," he pulls the shield he had on hand and the lasers that landed on the other shield came back and struck Pearl multiple times. She got on her knees and passes out as he lowers his shields into his hand gems.

"That's enough!" Garnet angrily charges with her gauntlets.

 _Garnet: Fusion Gem from Gem Homeworld. Weapons of Choice: Gauntlets. Calm and collected, incredible strength from both Gem, relies solely on Fusion to battle,_ the traveler went black eyes, "Begin analysis." Garnet just rapidly punch so she she can hit him, but he was moving left and right to avoid the attacks. She then punch the ground to grab a boulder and threw it up as she launches her gauntlets to make the boulder shatter above the traveler.

"Analysis complete. Best weapon to use…" the traveler's heart gem glows and covered him in a layered armor which the end of each layer looked like lightning, "…armor." The rocks came onto the armor but bounces of as if it was just rain.

"I don't know how you were able to stop that attack nor how you figured out I'm a fusion, but no one hurts my friends!" Garnet launches both of her fists to the traveler as he jumped and flip in the air and grabbed her left gauntlet.

"You should be more worried about this Weapon Fusion," the traveler lowered the hand part of the armor then places the gauntlet between the gems. Garnet tries to stop him, but he jumped on top of her and bounced off her head as the gauntlet disappears. The traveler reactivates the armor on his hands and they turned into gauntlets. Garnet charges again as the traveler stomps his feet. He kept stomping then charges with full speed. Garnet places her fist in front of her, but as they were about to collide, the traveler ducks down then struck at Garnet's face with the armored gauntlets. She was knocked down but got back up with her glasses off.

"That's it. No mercy," Garnet grabs her hands together and slams on the ground that caused a mini-earthquake. The traveler places the gauntlets on the ground then used the force to launch into the air, away from the quake.

"Look out below, Garnet," he dives towards Garnet then flip to make his foot hit Garnet's face. Garnet passes out from pain as he brings his armor to the heart gem.

"H-he even beat Garnet," Connie whimpers in fear.

"Well, now it's time we helped them," Steven walks to the traveler with Connie behind him.

"You think you can take me on after witnessing the defeat of these three Gems?" he asks.

"No," Steven tightens his fist, "But it's better than not trying at all." the traveler noticed a sense of determination in Steven.

"Very well. You and your human friend can try," he nods. Connie charges with her sword and starts slashing as the traveler blocks all the attacks with his shield on his left arm, and the traveler made his claws on his right hand then spun to strike. Steven got to the side to block with his shield, but Jack took the split second to replace the claws with part of his armor then sent Steven flipping over as he lands on his feet.

"Connie!" Steven charges with his shield ready to ram the traveler. He ran from Connie and clashes his shield with Steven's.

"Give it up. You know you can't beat me," the traveler said as they pushed each other by their shields.

Steven shook his head, "That might be true, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up." The traveler was admiring Steven's attitude as another laser blasted near his face.

"Get away from Steven, you monster!" Pearl yells as the Crystal Gems got up and ran to protect Steven.

"It's time to end this," the traveler jumps away from Steven and threw his shield up in the air. He then threw one claw in the air along with the energy from his heart gem that contained his armor and threw it with the other weapons. He raises his hand in the air then a thunderstorm forms and struck the weapons with lightning. The armor became a scabbard, the claws into a sword blade, and the shield became the guard and handle. The scabbard landed on Jack's left hand then he pulls the sword out as he charges at the Gems and ready to attack. Garnet punches as Jack used the scabbard to block then struck her stomach with the sword. Amethest tries to hit him with her whip, but he slashes it to pieces then struck her stomach. Pearl slashes with her spear and blocks her stomach, but Jack pulls the spear down with the scabbard then struck her chest. He slowly puts the sword in the scabbard, and when he places it in completely, the Crystal Gems went "POOF".

Steven ran to the gems and grabs in tears, "Garnet…Amethyst…Pearl…" The traveler came close to Steven as he backs away until he was against the rocks. He closes his eyes thinking the stranger was going to destroy Steven as well.

"Heal them," the traveler made his sword disappear.

Steven wipes his eyes, "What?"

"Use your healing power on the Gems, and I'll take care of the rest," the traveler moves his finger over his heart gem as if he was crossing his heart, "I promise no funny stuff."

Steven gulps, "It doesn't always work."

"To use your healing powers, you must feel happiness and sincerity. Remember that who you're helping is you family then feel the love you have for each of them and that you'd do anything for them," the traveler tells Steven. He was hesitant at first, but then Steven thinks about the times Garnet would stay with him when he was scared, when Amethyst would play with him when he wanted company, and when Pearl helps him when he gets hurt. He licks all four gems as the traveler held his hand out, and Steven gave him the gems. The traveler threw it up and made lightning strike on the gems, and Steven was worried about his friends. The lightning died and as the gems fell down, four bodies of light came down. Two smaller bodies came together and formed one bigger body. The light died down and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were healed as if they never even fought as they land on their feet.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" Steven ran to hug all the Gems.

"Don't worry, Steven. We're fine," Garnet replies.

"Yeah, dude. So stop being sad like that," Amethyst rubs her knuckles on his head.

"Now, let's deal with this…this…stranger," Pearl was ready to fight. The traveler kneels on one knee and crosses his right fist over his heart gem.

"You are stronger than I anticipated, son of Rose Quartz," he says as the Crystal Gems gasps, "Seek me after you are all healed if you wish to speak with me." He smells something in the air and his stomach growls. He activates his armor and charges into town.

"Who was that?" Steven got star eyed.

"Let's find out," Garnet grabs Steven and Connie as the Gems went after the mystery new Gem.


	3. Chapter 3

Original copy is on . Thought i could give it a try here just to see who likes it.

* * *

 **The Children of War Survivors**

The Crystal Gems ran into town to find the Gem that attacked them on the beach. Garnet was looking at the boardwalk, Amethyst was at Beach Citywalk Fries getting her grub on, and Pearl was searching around town. Connie was waiting outside the gas station as Steven came out with a chocolate bar.

"Steven, do you think we should be looking for that Gem from the beach instead of getting candy?" Connie asks.

"This chocolate is for the Gem," Steven responds, "He didn't destroy me for a reason, and I think Garnet wants to find out why. This chocolate will probably show him we aren't enemies." Connie opens her mouth to say something until she sees the traveler still in his armor, running like a monorail on overdrive pass them. Pearl saw him then ran to get the other Gems. Connie was about to go after her as Steven ran after the traveler till they reached to the cliff that overlooks the beach. Jack deactivated his armor and placed his hand on the ground.

He was moving his hand around like he was looking for something then says, "Ah ha!" He marked an "X" on the ground then punch through. When his hand came out, there were gemstones inside.

"Mmm, sapphires, quartz, and…" the traveler gasps and pulls out a big red stone, "…a ruby! Jackpot! Is this my lucky day or what?!" He digs in the hole getting some stones then places them in front of him. A twig snapped behind him and brought out his claws. He sniffs the air then settles down.

"Ok, I know it's you. I can smell your mother's gem," the traveler calls Steven out, "Here's what we're going to do. You're both going to come out nice and easy, and I'm going to put my weapons away. Agree?"

"Okay," Steven grabs Connie's hand and both came towards Jack as he lowers his claws as promised.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot. I was going to wait till you guys calmed down to ask if we can start over," the traveler reaches his hand out, "My name is Jack Sparx. I'm a human-gem hybrid like you." Steven slowly reaches his hand to Jack's, scared of what he might do. Steven grabs his hand and Jack shook it.

"Hi, I'm Steven Universe, and that's my best friend, Connie," Steven points to Connie.

"Um…hello," Connie said nervously.

"I understand you two are scared after you've seen my strength. First time I found out how strong I am, I had to watch it on video like a hundred times just to admit that I'm that strong," Jack chuckles, "Anyway, I'm really sorry about what happened at the beach. I really didn't want to hurt them, but I was just defending myself. I swear."

Steven placed a hand on Jack's heart gem and smiles , "It's okay. I believe you. I don't like being blasted with a laser without explaining too." Jack chuckles a bit. He raised his head up then moved to the right with the gemstones.

"Good job, Steven," Garnet says, "Now step out of the way."

"Guys, don't hurt him," Steven stands in front of Jack.

"That Gem mind controlled Steven! He probably came up here to use his power on everyone in Beach City! Destroy him!" Pearl jumps up and thrusts her spear down. Steven summoned his shield and blocked her spear.

"Guys, stop. He only came to this hill to get those gemstones. See?" Steven points to the hole and Amethyst looks inside.

"Steven's telling the truth," Amethyst shrugs.

"He only attacked us because we attacked him. We don't even know if he's dangerous to us. Please, let him explain," Steven begs as he lowers his shield. Garnet looked at Steven then at Jack.

"I still can't say no to that face," Garnet finally says.

"Garnet?!" Pearl exclaims.

"Steven's right. We should let him explain why he's here. He deserves that much," Garnet smiles a bit.

"Thank you so much, Garnet," Steven hugs her.

Pearl intervened, "No, we can't. How do we know he's just planning something sinister?" Steven looks at Jack and he does the same thing he did at the beach before he revived the Crystal Gems. He crosses his heart gem.

Steven copies the movement on his heart and Garnet says, "Steven seems to trust him. We'll give…"

"Jack," Steven says.

"…Jack a chance," Garnet moves to Jack and placed her hand on his head.

"After lunch, I'll explain everything," Jack says.

"That seems fair," Garnet rubs her hand on his head.

Jack grabs a sapphire and places it in his mouth. He chewed the stone then swallows.

"You eat gemstones?" Steven asks.

Jack nods, "In my travels, I've learned the different textures and flavors of each stone. My favorite are rubies. Can't get enough of it. Oh, sorry if I offended you, Garnet." Garnet smiles slightly.

"You want some chocolate?" Steven hands Jack the chocolate bar.

"Choc-o-late?" Jack looks confused, "What's choc-o-late?"

Steven gasps, "You never had chocolate before?"

Jack blushes a bit, "I haven't been on Earth since I was six. I forgot what the food of this planet taste like." Steven breaks off a piece and hands it to Jack. He places it in his mouth and eats the chocolate. He starts smiling as Steven gave him the rest.

Jack finish the rest and says, "Thank you, Steven. Is there more food like this?"

"Grab your gemstones and follow me," Steven marches with Jack and his gemstones, Connie, and the Crystal Gems right behind him. Steven took Jack to all the good eats in town, and along the way, Jack munches on the stones he took with him, especially the Ruby as he slowly savior each bite.

Three hours later…

Everyone was at the front door of the temple.

Before they went in, Amethyst asks, "Jack, how exactly were you able to move like you did when we were fighting?"

"My dance and battle style is inspired by hip-hop dancing," Jack spins low to the ground to trip Amethyst as he grabs her hand then spins her till she was in his arms, "With a small blend of ballroom dancing." Amethyst blushes deeply as she got up.

"Interesting technique," Garnet says, "The ballroom part seems vaguely familiar to be honest." Steven invites Jack inside, and as they all went in, Greg was inside with the woman who claims to be his little sister, who was wearing white shorts, a yellow tee, and sandals.

"Hello, Jack," Sara said in tears. Jack ran to give the woman a big hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, mom," Jack says in tears.

"Greg, do you know her?" Pearl asks Greg.

"Yeah, Sara's my little sister," Greg answers, "She's the head of Gemstar City Planetarium. I go there sometimes when she wants me to preform at a charity."

Sara giggles, "Well, why get an expensive musician when I'm related to a cheap one? And you must be my nephew, Steven. So glad to finally meet you." Steven hugs her aunt as Jack went to the door that leads to the Gems' rooms. He faces his hand gems to the door and all of his three gems glowed as the light to Rose's room glowed black. The door made a lightning mark and opened that looks like it leads to deep space.

"No one has access to that room! Except…" Garnet gasps.

"Yes, Garnet," Jack nods, "My full name is Jack "Jet" Sparx. My father is Jet, the brother of Rose Quartz."

"Wait, if your dad is my mom's brother, then that makes us…" Steven goes star eyed.

"Yes, we're cousins," Jack kneels down and opens his arms.

"Gem cousins!" Steven whispers as he came to hug Jack.

Jack lets Steven down as he says, "We have a lot to discuss. Come with me." Everyone went to Jet's room and were floating in the air.

"Allow me," Jack waves his hand and everyone was on a floor that mysteriously appeared, "My father is omnipotent, as I am. He's able to bend the very fabric of time and space himself and has every ability of every Gem possible."

"Well, I guess that explains how Jack was able to beat us," Pearl sighs in relief, "He used his father's power to make himself stronger."

Jake shook his head and responds, "No, that was me taking it easy on you."

"Wait, you're stronger than that?!" Connie was in shock.

Jack nods, "I think it's best if he explains everything." His gems starts glowing and a hologram of a being came in front of the Gems. He was wearing the same armor as Jack but had an image of a lightning bolt and gem imbedded in the armor, a black cloak, and a lightning scar over his right eye.

"Jet? Is that you?" Sara gasps.

The hologram places his hand on her cheek, "Yes, my love. It's me." Jet kissed Sara's forehead then hugs her as she hugs him as much as she can.

"Jet, it's so good to see you again," Pearl kneels down with the other Gems.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Crystal Gems," Jet smiles and places a hand of each Gem, "Pearl, young Amethyst, and especially you two, Ruby and Sapphire." Steven was nervous to walk up to meet his uncle for the first time. Jet walks towards Steven then kneels down.

"You look just like your mother, Steven," Jet placed his hand on Steven's shoulder, "And Jack was telling you the truth. You're much more stronger than we thought you would be, and I would be honored if I can call you my nephew." Steven eyes starts to form tears and hugs his uncle as Jet hugs his nephew. Jet walks to his son and whispers something in his ear.

"Are you sure he's capable of that kind of power?" Jack asks.

"We both know he is, son," Jet replies. Jack walks to Steven and got down to eye level.

"Steven, close your eyes and I'll teach you something new," Jack tells Steven. Steven crosses his heart in question as Jack did the same meaning Steven can trust him.

Steven closes his eyes as Jack talks, "Feel the essence of your mother inside her gem. You have the power to bring her out here with us, and I'm going to help you. She's in your gem, wanting to meet you. You have to feel the desire of meeting your mother."

"I think, I'm starting to feel her. It's like she's giving me her unconditional love inside my body," Steven opens his eyes slowly as his gem starts glowing bright.

"Feel everything about her is real. Imagine her kindness, strength, and courage, and let her out of your gem," Jack stands up. Steven's gem started to make a hologram of a large women with pink curly hair and a white gown. That woman was…

"Rose Quartz!" Pearl gasps and cries.

Rose looks around and looks confuse, "But how? I shouldn't be here unless Steven…"

"Relax, sister," Jet tries to calm her down, "Steven is still here. I just taught him that your essence is enough to bring you out of his gem." Rose starts to relax and walks to her husband first.

"I have missed you, Greg," Rose says. Greg was speechless and all he can do was give a great big hug to her.

"Rose, you look exactly like the day you left," Garnet struggles to say.

"I'm glad to see you too, Garnet," Rose kiss Garnet's forehead.

"You've certainly grown up, little Amethyst," Rose hugs Amethyst and she blushes from the warmth of Rose's hug.

"I have so many questions to ask you," Pearl tries to sound her usual self.

Rose moves her hand along her hair, "I'll be here to answer all I can, my sweet Pearl." Pearl hugs Rose tightly as Jet comes behind her.

"I think there's two others who are dying to meet you," Jet points to Jack and Steven. Jack kneeled and feels like he couldn't breath right, and Steven just stood there in shock and happiness.

Rose rubs Jack's hair, "Thank you for giving us this opportunity, Jack."

"A privilege just to meet you and your son, Aunt Rose," Jack states. Finally, Rose walks to his son, the boy who she gave up her existence so that he would be able to experience his own life.

Rose picks up Steven and holds him like a mother cradling her baby, "My shining star child." Steven hugs his mother by the neck as everyone was just so happy. Rose looks at Connie and smiles.

"Mom, that's my best friend, Connie. She's a human," Steven says, "I hope that's alright." Connie waves hello as much as she can in a state of shock.

"I've seen her through your eyes, Steven. I'm happy for you to have a friend like her," Rose smiles.

Connie blushes, "Um…th-thank you, Mrs. Universe."

Rose puts her son down and looks at Jet, "It's time, isn't it?"

"Very nearly, I'm afraid," Jet replies, "That's why my son is here."

Pearl looks at her mentor, "Time for what?"

"It's time we tell them, Rose," Jet says as Jack moves his hands to create Earth.

"Yes, it is," Rose holds Steven, "We're ready."


	4. Chapter 4

The Gem known as Jade (healed Centipeetle) belongs to another user who gave me permission and the Order of the B.O.L.T. are mine

* * *

 **Old Enemies and New Allies**

Jack brings the Earth hologram into his hands and spreads it to the room.

"What we're seeing is the past before, during, and after the Gem War," Jack says as everyone sees Jet from the past and three others were kneeling in front of Rose Quartz at the temple. On Past Jet's left was a female Gem with blue skin, black hair with red streaks, a red shirt with blue lightning, black skirt, white leggings, black shoes, and a red get shaped like a dragon scale on her left hand. On Past Jet's right is a male Gem with orange skin with black stripes shaped like lightning bolts, white t-shirt, green shorts, brown shoes, ears like a tiger, and a square gem on his right hand. Finally, next to the orange Gem, there was another male Gem with brown skin, a white muscle shirt, a black jacket, black jeans, black combat boots, and circle gem behind his neck.

 _Rose Quartz, we have come to you from Homeworld to join you in protecting this planet. Allow us to fight alongside the Crystal Gems to save the living beings of this planet,_ Past Jet tells her sister in the past.

Past Rose came to the front of the temple to meet Past Jet, _Do all of you understand what the risks are if you side with us? If we lose, we will all be destroyed, but if we win, we can never go back._

 _Rose, my name is Dragona and I would like to speak,_ the blue skinned Gem asks as Past Rose nods, _I've only followed your brother for a short time, but I have no doubts on his judgement. So, if he's protecting this planet, I will follow him every step of the way._

 _Same goes for Tigron,_ the orange skinned Gem replies in a grunt voice.

 _Why not? I was getting bored of that planet anyway. Name's Fossilio, by the way,_ the browned skinned Gem adds. Past Rose walks to her brother and places a hand on his left shoulder.

Past Jet rises and yells, _The Order of the B.O.L.T. are ready to join the battle!_ The memory starts to fade till the room was dimly lit by the lights in the room.

"The Order of the what?" Amethyst asks.

"The Order of the B.O.L.T," Jack answers, "B.O.L.T. stands for 'Bravery, Honor, and Loyalty makes Triumphs'. The four Gems are very powerful ones. Dragona has knowledge and a shield was her weapon, Tigron's lack of brains is compensated with his incredible heart and strength as he used his claws to slash his enemies. Fossilio was a bit of a rebel in the group, but was loyal none of the less. His sickle was was as sharp as a double-edged sword. Under the guidance of my father, these three Gems followed him not only into battle but also stand with him to be loyal to those that are too weak compared to any enemy."

"So they're like Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems?" Garnet asks.

Jack nods, "After that day, they decide to call themselves the Lightning Gems since they strike hard and fast like lightning bolts." Jack plays the memory of Gem Wars and memories where Past Jet and Past Rose talked.

 _The Homeworld Gems are planning to attack the Eastern side of the barricade at dawn. While you and the Crystal Gems rest, me and the Lightning Gems will fend off the invaders,_ Past Jet tells his sister.

Past Rose looks concerned, _I don't think that's necessary to keep your team up like that, but if you really think it's the right thing to do, then I can't stop you._ The memory starts to fade away again.

"The mission of the Lightning Gems was to retrieve information of the Homeworld Gems battle plans and counterattack them as the Crystal Gems fought the Gems that was an immediate threat," Jet says, "But it wasn't easy for us because of Fossilio."

"What did he do?" Connie asks.

"His loyalty was overestimated by even me," Jet replies as Jack shows a memory of Fossilio in the Homeworld courtroom.

"He gave up on Lightning Gems and ratted on all of their battle plans," Jack adds, "And if that wasn't bad enough, he led the attack against the Gems who welcomed him as their friend and comrade. When the war was over, Fossilio fled into the stars, knowing my father wouldn't forgive him."

"Precisely why the Lightning Gems and myself left Earth, but when we found him, it was the worst day of my existence," Jet looks down and nods to Jack. Jack takes a deep breath and shows another memory, but as he showed, an ear-shattering roar filled the room and everyone tried to cover their ears.

"The sound that's trying to shatter our ear drums is called the Fossalodon!" Jack yells at the top of his lungs, "Fossilio turned corrupted a few months after the war and that was the Lightning Gems' final stand!" The roar dies down as as everyone got a good look at the Fossalodon, and it was like a giant skeleton of dinosaur parts. The body itself was like a Tyrannosaurus rex with the large wings of a pterodactyl, the arms of a velociraptor, the tale of an ankylosaurus, and the neck frill of a triceratops. Past Jet, Dragona, and Tigron were in full battle gear ready to fight the Fossalodon. Past Jet charges in armor as Fossalodon charges with his tyrannosaur skull and both clashed with each other. They weren't giving each other an inch as they struggled to keep their power at match.

 _Tigron and Dragona must help Jet!_ Tigron yells as he brought out his claws.

Dragona brought out her shield, _You're right, Tigron. Jet can't beat Fossalodon by himself, even with his power._ Tigron got on it's back and starts to rip it's bones apart as Dragona breathes fire on the monster's neck under it's neck frill to reach the Gem. The Fossalodon roars in pain as it flapped its wings to hit Dragona then swung its tail to get Tigron off its back. It then crunched its jaws on the Gems' torsos that caused them to retreat into their gems, and then it used its tail to make the gems crash on an asteroid. Jet saw the whole thing as it kick flipped the creature's jaw then flew to the where the gems landed. Both of the gems were cracked and started to lose their color.

"What's happening?" Steven says in tears.

"It's true that a Gem's body is only an illusion," Jack tries not to show too much emotion, "But…if you…destroy the gem during regeneration…" Jack starts crying a bit. After he calms down, Jack resumed the memory as Past Jet closed his hands around the gems.

"In an attempt to save my comrades, I put their gems in my body hoping it could heal them," Jet says mournfully, "But they lost too much of their life energy, they didn't make it. All I have left were their final words." Jack brings the memory to where everyone can see Past Jet's subconscious.

 _Forgive us, Jet. We have failed you and our mission,_ Dragona says with disappointment as her spirit starts to fade away.

Tigron tries to rip the skin where his stripes are as he starts to fade, _Friends don't deserve these bolts! We're not friends anymore!_

 _You two were never my friends, nor were you even my comrades in arms,_ Past Jet replies with the other two gasping in shock, _You two are my family, and your undying loyalty to me and the safety of others makes me proud that I have you both by my side. I will heal your gems and you can regenerate._

 _Not possible,_ Tigron replies as he nearly disappears, _Tigron's not smartest gem, but even Tigron knows when nothing can help Tigron and Dragona, not even Jet._

Dragona grabs Tigron's hand, _He's right, Jet. Our gems are already too weak to sustain life. We will give you our powers and our weapons so that you can defeat the Fossalodon, and our gems will be with you so that we can still be there to fight by your side. It's been our honor and privilege to serve you. Remember us…_

 _And be strong,_ Tigron raises the hand that's holding Dragona's as all their energy shoots up. Jack brought the memory out of Past Jet's mind as his body started glowing black. His friends' gems merged into his hands then took the same shape as his gem. Past Jet opened his eyes and saw his new gems, and then summoned Tigron's claws on his right hand and Dragona's shield on his left.

 _Thank you, my friends,_ Past Jet looks at the creature with anger, _Your destruction will not be in vain!_ He charges as the Fossalodon charges as well. Just as they were about to collide again, Past Jet bounced of its head with his shield to get behind the creature's neck frill then he used his claws to dig to where the Fossalodon's gem was to rip it out. The Fossalodon disappeared and Past Jet made a gray bubble to stop the regeneration process as Jack stops the memory. Everyone but Jack and Jet were in shock and horror that the Fossalodon single-handedly destroyed Dragona and Tigron.

"Jet, I'm so sorry that you…" Rose starts to say.

"Thank you for the support, sister," Jet stops Rose, "Yes, I've lost my two greatest friends, but I know they are still alive in me."

"At least, till I came and helped you through the lost," Sara says as Jack nods while he continues the memory.

 _Now to put you to where you won't pose as a threat,_ Past Jet flys to Earth. He shrinks the bubble to make a type of barrier then buries the gem deep inside a quarry to where it won't be a threat for a long time. Past Jet was flying to Beach City as he heard a young woman's voice singing as she's playing a keytar.

 _Friends don't have to be as bright as stars,  
Friends don't have to brave or smart,  
All they have to be is fun, loyal,  
And purely made of heart._

Past Jet claps as the young woman in a rocker's outfit stopped as she saw Past Jet's new gems.

 _Jet gemstones, huh? Nice look for you,_ the woman says.

 _Oh, um…thanks. My friends gave them to me,_ Past Jet replies, _My name's Jet._

 _My stage name is Star Sparx Universe, but you seem like a nice dude, so you can call me by my real name, Sara,_ the young woman says.

"Wait, your mom was a rock star, too?!" Steven asks Jack.

Jack shrugs as Sara says, "Actually, no. I left that to Greg since it was his dream, but Greg did teach me to play keytar before he left."

"She even taught me before I left," Jack adds.

"What do you mean 'left'?" Pearl asked.

"Well, before we get to that, we'll explain my origins," Jack explains as he plays several memories of his parents together, "At first, their meetings were just casual. Invited to parties or going to the carnival. You know, simple stuff. Then later on, they became very close." Jack plays a memory where Sara was sitting on the couch and Past Jet came in the house.

 _Have you given it more thought, my love?_ Past Jet asks Past Sara.

 _Yes, but I don't think I can answer,_ Past Sara tells Past Jet, _I do want a child with you, but how am I suppose to enjoy our baby without you._ Past Sara was about to cry as Past Jet strokes her hair.

 _Don't worry, I'll still be in your heart and in our child. You won't get rid of me that easily if you choose yes,_ Past Jet smiles. Past Sara smiles as they walked upstairs with their arms locked.

As Jack closes that memory, he explains, "After that, mom raised me on her own while knowing dad is still there giving support. When I was five, I've learned things that a seven year old should be learning. My guess is cause my gems seems to not only increase my strength but my intellect as well. A year later, my father came to me in my dreams telling me 'Protect the planet, explore the cosmos, be ready for when the Fossalodon returns', but I knew that was a difficult choice to make. I really had to think about it because of what I would have to leave behind. My home, my mom, and my…"

"Friends?" Steven asks.

"…humanity. I've had no friends growing up," Jack says.

"Even I know that's not true," Connie says, "Don't you even had one?"

Jack sighs, "Not one that concerns anyone right now. Anyway, I made the choice to follow my father's footsteps." Jack opened a memory where Past Jack is in armor except his helmet looking at his mom.

 _Are you sure you're going to be okay, mommy? You know I don't have to go,_ Past Jack tells Past Sara.

Past Sara hugs he only son, _Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now go out there and make me proud. I'll watch for you in the skies._ Past Jack hugs his mother then backs away.

 _Bravery, Honor, and Loyalty makes Triumphs!_ Past Jack bends down and jumps high through the sky then flies to space. Jack closes the memory as he's there in tears. Steven places his hand on Jack's heart gem to make him better, and Jack starts to smile. Sara hugged Jack as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

After Jack calmed down he continues, "For eight years, I've trained on different planets with different gravity to increase my strength and speed, how to use my gems to bring my father out when I need guidance, trained to use my powers to destroy and regenerate, and my greatest discovery: Weapon Fusion!" Jack moves the gems on his hands together and his shield was made with the blades of his claws.

"By combining the energy from any gem weapons, even my own, I've learn to make any weapon that is best suited for a fusion, even if Gems aren't fused," Jack throws the bladed shield to cut the bridge.

"I think that can be very useful for our battles against anyone who's a threat to the planet," Garnet admits, "But what does any of this have to do with you being back here?"

"Because we need the help of the Crystal Gems," Jet answers for his son, "The barrier that holds the gem of the Fossalodon is weakening, and after being in the Earth so long, he's grown even stronger."

Jack turns the lights on in his father's room, "When the Fossalodon is free, we have to get his gem in a new bubble and in the temple."

"Well, why don't you just put the bubble in the temple already?" Amethyst asks.

"Amethyst is right. We just need to put it in the temple now before it causes trouble," Pearl says.

"During my time in space, that was my original plan," Jack replied, "But dad made the barrier to where only his hands can transport the bubble. Even though I'm part of my father, I won't be able transport the gem back to the temple."

"So, how long before we have to battle it?" Steven asks.

"Enough to train you and the Gems on how to fight it," Jack opens the door that leads to the portal.

"But we need another Gem to help us on this mission," Jet adds.

"But Jet, we don't have another Gem to help us," Rose says as everyone follows. Just as Steven was the last one to leave, he heard a female's whispering voice.

 _Steven?_

Steven stops and looks around, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, Steven?" Connie asks.

"I heard a kind of whisper. Almost like it was calling me," Steven replies.

Rose gasps, "Do you know where it's coming from?"

 _Steven, can you hear me?_

Steven points to the door, "Garnet's room." Rose looks at Garnet with sympathy, and Garnet knew why Steven was hearing whispers. She opens the door to her room as everyone went inside and saw all the corrupted Gems the Crystal Gems captured.

 _Steven?_

Steven look above him and saw what was calling him. The gem of the Centipeetle.

"Steven, did you release that Gem before?" Rose asks.

Steven nods, "But it wasn't a threat when I released it. In fact, we became friends before it saved me in a cave."

"Then you two have a bond," Garnet tells Steven, "I think it wants to talk to you now, yet I don't know why. Use your mind to talk to it just as you would talk." Garnet lowers the bubble that's holding the Centipeetle's gem, and Steven places his head on the bubble.

 _Centipeetle, can you understand me?_ Steven thinks.

 _Yes, I do, but can you call me Jade?_ the gem replies.

 _Okay, Jade. So, how are you doing?_ Steven tries to sound cheerful.

 _I'm actually a lot better actually,_ Jade thinks, _After our time together, I've wondered if you were just being nice to me, or if we're actually friends._

 _Well, at first, it was me being nice…_ Steven replies.

 _Oh,_ Jade sounds depressed.

Steven tries to cheer it up, _…but after you saved me from those seagulls, I thought we were friends. After you saved me from that falling rock, I knew that we really are friends._

 _Thank you,_ the gem started to glow a bit.

Steven smiles then asks, _Jade, why are you talking to me now?_

 _Because I want to help,_ Jade replies, _I heard you need another Gem's help, and I thought 'I want to help my friend, Steven'. Please, I want a chance to show you I've changed. Please._

 _If I do, do you promise not to try to hurt anyone?_ Steven asks.

 _Anything to prove to you I can be trusted,_ Jade replies. Steven pops the bubble to release the gem.

"Steven!" Pearl reaches for her spear and charges to protect Steven before Jack makes a shield to keep Pearl back, "Jet, tell Jack to lower his shield."

"Calm yourself, Pearl. Jack is confident that Steven knows what he's doing," Jet places a hand on her shoulder.

"Jet is right," Garnet says, "Steven was able to tame its corrupted form, and now it's time to see if it meant anything to the Centipeetle."

"But if it does try to attack, you can do what you see fit, Pearl," Rose assures Pearl. Steven licks the gem to use his healing powers on the gem. The gem starts to float and glow then a green light started to take form. From a human, to the Centipeetle Queen, to the smaller Centipeetle, and finally back to a human form. Her skin was grass green dressed in black shorts, black leggings, black sleeves that had a star on each elbow, and a black shirt with a huge green star at the center. Her hair was white in the back and black in the front, and as she lifts her head up, everyone sees the gem is her left eye. She then collapsed on her knees.

"Jade!" Steven runs to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just not used to just two legs, that's all," Jade said, "How do I look?" Jack makes a mirror big enough for her body as she looks up to see herself. She gasps as she slowly got up and saw her body.

"I'm…a normal Gem," Jade starts to tear up in happiness and grabs Steven for a hug, "Thank you for giving me a chance, Steven."

"You're welcome," Steven hugs and strokes her white hair. Jade starts to purr as the same green light surrounded her body and changed into the Centipeetle and started to drool her acid spit.

"Don't even try, Pearl. She's just shape shifting into that form," Jack says, "Jade must really like Steven if she's shape shifting just so Steven can pet her."

"Steven must've healed her better than we thought," Garnet says.

Amethyst chuckles, "Now we can use her to melt things."

"I still don't trust her," Pearl comments.

"We know you don't, Pearl," Jet says, "But our next battle will prove if she means what she said to Steven." Steven leads Jade to the kitchen as everyone followed.


End file.
